Next Stop: Happiness
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a cocky High school student, seems to lead the perfect life. Naruto Uzumaki the new bento seller at his school canteen. Two different people, two different souls but a harmless bet brings the two together. SasukexgNaruto


**Next Stop: Happiness**

**(Rewrite)  
**

**

* * *

**

**YR:** Hey, I am here again writing new story! Sorry but 'When the playboy fall in love' **is **in Hiatus. There is no idea functioning in my mind right now for that story. Therefore, I am working on another story. Yeah, I have a hobby to write a story when I still have another story to finish. What a bad habit! Hahaha so on with the story! About the title hahaha…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and this plot is based or adapted to 'Autumn's Concerto'. This will be the standard disclaimer so, I will not repeat writing this every chapter I make. It is too tiring you know! And of course this is Sasuke x gNaruto Pair. No, changes… I am certified writer of Female Naruto and Sasuke pair. So don't get bored on me!

* * *

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha, a cocky High school student, seems to lead the perfect life. He is the sole successor to a huge and famous business after his brother died in mysterious circumstances and a talented basketball player with good looks and charisma to boot. However, in reality, his lonely life lacks joy, laughter and motivation. That is until he meets Naruto Uzumaki the new bento seller at his school canteen. Although orphaned at a young age, Naruto does not let her past affect her and lives life with great passion and determination. A harmless bet brings the two together and Sasuke slowly changes as Naruto teaches him how to give and love.

* * *

**Stop One: **

**The Bet**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**(A/N:** Before I start the story, I know some of the readers didn't read Author's Notes so I'm writing it here…is it okay if I write Sasuke x OC pair? I know I'm breaking my words. However, I am thinking that it is time for a change. Please give me some of your inputs! You know ideas so I could write a story about them.)

* * *

In a quiet and peaceful morning, a loud sound of alarm clock echoed throughout the empty halls of the mansion. Inside a man with raven hair and dark obsidian, eyes lay sleeping, shifting and turning. The alarm clock is waking him up, a slight frown appeared on his forehead, as his hand reach out on his left. For a minute, His hands looking for something, and when he caught the certain object, he throws it on the floor. The loud crash wakes him up; his eyes automatically opened revealing his drowsy eyes. He sat up and groans when he looks at the floor, there his alarm clock lay dead. He stared at it for a while before he heard a knock on his door; he sighed and slowly stood up from the bed revealing his half-naked body. "The door is open." He yelled, he feels so irritated because yet again he broke his alarm clock mixing with the terrible head ache no, thanks to his friends.

"Master Sasuke, it's time to go to school." His butler said as he entered the room.

Sasuke turned around to face his butler with an annoyance, "Yes, I know you don't have to remind me all the time." He said as he opened his wardrobe, his butler by looking at him sense something and sighed, "Master, just take a bath and I will pick clothes for you to wear. But if you change your mind you could always wear your University Uniform." Again Sasuke twitch in annoyance, "I am NOT gonna wear that shit okay!" he shouted, now his not really on the mood thinking that after his first class he would skip school and just go to his sanctuary the basketball court.

His butler shook his head, "Oh, no Master you can't do whatever you are thinking right now. Your off limits on playing after what happened last month" Sasuke huffed in annoyance, "Shut up, I know my limitations, stop treating me like a kid!" he said, as he slammed the door shut behind him to emphasize his point.

"Kids these days…"

.

* * *

Several hours later Sasuke arrived on School parking his sleek BMW 5-Sedan as he hop out of his car, he saw his friends approaching him. "Oi, Sasuke big news!" Kiba shouted running up to him while Shikamaru boringly walking up behind him.

"BIG NEWS BIG NEWS Sasuke!"Sasuke twitch in annoyance his friend is getting on his nerves shouting his name throughout the area where he's currently in, is gaining the attention of his fan girls. Now they are all looking at him as if they are trying to capture their prey. "Shut up, Kiba you're so obnoxious." Sasuke said, while leaning on the hood of his car.

"Na! Sasuke there's a new girl!"Kiba said with excitement on his voice, Sasuke shrug his shoulders, so what if there is a new girl. In the end, she will be his fan girl when she sees him. "She's different Sasuke! She refuses to date the captain of the soccer team! Do you believe that?"

Sasuke smirk, oh yeah the captain of the soccer team that arrogant bastard deserve it. He is second most popular next to Sasuke five percent of the school populations are on to him. But, then the new girl refuse to date him.— Well that's interesting.

"Who's this new girl?" Sasuke asked, as he stood up straight burying his hands on his pockets. "Well I don't know but—" Kiba answered but he was cut off by Shikamaru who yawn loudly emphasizing his point that he is totally bored Kiba and Sasuke turned to look at their friend when Shikamaru notices the silence on his surrounding he turned to look at his friends.

"What?" Shikamaru said with annoyance in his voice he hate it when somebody staring at him. Well it is rude to stare at people right. So, he has the right to be annoyed for the first place. Sasuke raise his eyebrows, "You know something Shikamaru?"

* * *

Naruto groaned as people shouted on their line mobbing in front of her she sighed, "_**They're from prominent families but they are not acting like one." **_This happens every day they are always fighting to get on the first lane so she could serve them first. Last night, I pleaded my mother not to make me sell the bentou's and let me help at the kitchen but her mother got angry on her saying that I am more helpful outside. What is wrong with these people? The cafeteria is getting crowded. Naruto snapped out of her thoughts when her world quieted down, her eyes blinking she is not dreaming! The crowd was silent what happen did they hear me talking how noisy they are. Now I will be a dead meat! However, then the silence did not last long when most of the girls shouted or more likely squeal. NO! it was an audacious cheers.

Kyaa!

Sasuke-sama is here!

Naruto frowned what's up with that? They are cheering for some guy? Ridiculous! Wanting to forget what she hear, she turned to look on her next customer with a smile on her face, "What's your order?"

"Well, my order is **you**." the husky voice said making Naruto look up, automatically her sapphire eyes met the guy's onyx eyes, well looking at this man she had to admit he— well he looks good I think. To tell you the truth she doesn't know what's with the other girls rating the boys based on their looks. Well its not as if she cares about that She needs to work so she could continue her studies that's the most important thing to her right now and nothing more. Her lips twitch, "Well, I am deeply sorry sir but the only bentou's we have are sea foods and beef brisket the others are still being cook and if you want that then you have to wait. So, please step aside so the others could order." Naruto said with a force smile on her face. Well she feels insulted when guys started to well flirt at her. she's not saying that the guy with onyx eyes is flirting at her. But then on how he said those words makes it sound like that.

but, then the guy didn't comply and just smile at her, more likely he smirk at her, he grab a stool on one of the table near him. Putting it in front of her, she watches him as he seats on it, his elbow on the table while his hand supporting his chin. Naruto sighed exasperatedly the guy is pissing her off already, "_**Sir, **_Please step aside so the other students could order as well…lunch time will be over soon." Naruto said again with a force smile, she really wanted to finish her duty here so she could go to her other work. – Man I hate that smirk it drives her crazy

.

"Well, I think you're annoyed…but you can't just shoo me around." Sasuke said cockily, his smirk widening as he stared up on her. Naruto is about to voice her anger when her aunt's husband came running from the kitchen from the looks on his face he is angry while waving the spoon on his hands. His two hands slammed on the table really hard but Sasuke didn't even flinch and just stare up on the old guy.

"Get out of my cafeteria now or I'll call the police." He threatened Sasuke but yet again, he did not flinch, he looks like he doesn't really care at all. Some faked its cough making my uncle and I look at him. It is a guy with pineapple hair style. "Well like what Sasuke said you can't just shoo us around…"

"WHY NOT YOU'RE JUST A STUDENT HERE!" Uncle roared in anger making the crowd on the room whisper on each other.

"Well he is not an ordinary student here…" Kiba interrupted putting his arms on the stall next to Naruto. "This University and this place where you're so called cafeteria's area are his family's property."

Naruto gritted her teeth in anger what a cocky- arrogant bastard! Therefore, what if his family owns this place or the whole Universe! We are paying the ridiculous amount of money to rent this goddamn place so they don't have a right to boast that to our face! I really hate rich people. They are sick! They always brag about how rich they are. She bet that even Sasuke and his friends are just nothing when it comes to brains they are all just a talk. Naruto is ready to boast her anger when Sasuke interrupted her, "Well, I am leaving but this is not our last meeting **_fish cake_**." He said huskily while winking on her. Naruto watch Sasuke leaves while his friends stalking behind him. She gritted her teeth in anger, what the heck! How dare him call her **fish cake! **That **DUCK BUTT HAIR**! How dare him insult her! this is war! I will make him pay for this.

…

* * *

As Sasuke walk out of the cafeteria Kiba nudge him on his elbow, "Hey, Sasuke that's cool. That old man looks he's gonna die in heart attack!" he said as he laugh really hard while holding his tummy to support himself. "Well, Fish cake is interesting after all…" Sasuke said with a smirk while Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath.

"I think this school year will gonna be interesting." Sasuke said while looking at Naruto's smiling face outside the cafeteria. Fish cake will be my new target and I promise the I would make her fall in love with me, in no time.

.

"Well the bet starts now."

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: What do you think guys? Please leave a review! It's already 1:24 here in Australia and its soo cold! If you enjoyed reading let me know. You're reviews will makes me feel better and I promise I will update as fast as I could! **


End file.
